Unspoken Wish Under the Snowfall
by City of Kitten nyaaaa
Summary: Six years have been past since they parting their goodbyes. They thought everything will be the same but those six years can change everything even their relationship. Until one special day bring they back together once again. Pair:NozoEli & KotoUmi with slight EliUmi on it. (Setting is 6 Yr After LL Movie with each one of member already become a beautiful young women)


**A/N: Hey, everyone I'm back with a special story for this Christmas and New Year. With our precious NozoEli. Hope you enjoy it. And sorry for those lengthy word. Bye2X...Nyaaa~**

* * *

" _How long?"_

" _I…I don't know. 4 or 5 years maybe… Or maybe more than that…Sorry"_

" _I can understand it... You will call me, aren't you?"_

" _Hm"_

" _This…will be…our last meeting then..."_

" _Seems so…"_

"… _.Is there any place you want to go before you left this country?"_

" _Nope. I'm just want to stayed in here…With you"_

" _Ah…T-then... How about a movie? I just rent this recently. I don't know it's good or not but Nico said it's not going to disappointed me. So…D-do you want to…watch this with me?...Elicchi…"_

" _Absolutely"_

* * *

 _ **~6 Years Later~**_

"Ah…" Ray of light creeping through inside the small room; inside it there is a purple long hair woman who has just awake from her slumber. She was Tojou Nozomi. She used to be a school idol with her fellow friends but after several months they decide to disband their school idol activities especially when all of them think that the group will not be same anymore after the third year graduate from the school. After she and her fellow third years graduated; each one of them begin to moving on from their past and continue to fulfill their own dream. Including her.

It's been six years since she graduated from high school; she still remembers those happy moments that she shares with her dearest friends especially with this certain person. She is the one who help her through her weakness by standing beside her and giving her sincere look when she is feeling down; she will be the same old Nozomi who always feeling unsecure with her surrounding if she never meet her before. But she is glad to meet with this certain person even though she is not beside her anymore. _'06.30. No wonder. Haaah…I'm still sleepy… My today schedule starts on 09.30. It will take 30 minutes from here. I still have time'_ Nozomi than going back into her sleep once again and suddenly her phone rang interrupting her for some peaceful sleep.

"Hallo?"

"NOZOMI-CHAAAN!", suddenly a energetic voice can be heard from the other side.

"…..H-honoka…chan. What is it?", said Nozomi weakly.

"Nozomi-chan, Nozomi-chan. I have good news! Kotori!Kotori! She came back to Japan! YEAAAH!", yelled Honoka happily.

"Honoka-chan~"

"Yes, Nozomi-chan?"

" I already knew it"

"Eh, usodesho?!", said Honoka as she didn't expected that Nozomi already knew the news before her.

"Nope. Umi called me three days ago and she tell me that Kotori will come back to Japan this Saturday. She also asked me if I want to come to pick her up with anyone else. Is there anything else I miss, Honoka-chan?", explain Nozomi calmly.

"Eh…eh…Ah! Nico-chan…."

"Nico-chan just finished with her national tour and she will be in here for a while. Is there anything I need to know?", asked Nozomi curiously.

"Hmmm…. Ne, Nozomi-chan? D-do you know that we're going to have Christmas party this 25 December?", asked Honoka.

"Honoka-chan. You just making this out, aren't you?", Nozomi take a sigh. She know how well Honoka is and from her sound she can tell that she thinking something spontaneous again.

"N-no. We really are going to have a Christmas party at one of Maki private villa. W-well…After I asked her permission of course", answer Honoka truthfully.

"Haah… You're lucky it was me. If Umi the one you called she must be angry at you and lecturing you for your childish behavior. If you really want to hold this party I'm suggesting you to console it first with anyone else. Understand?" , said Nozomi warmly.

"Yes, mom"

"Hihihi. I'm not your mom. And that is an old joke so…please stop it"

"Eh? But you like a mother figure in our group. Of course along with Eli-chan. Ah! I-I'm sorry…N-nozomi-chan…I-I didn't mean to talk about he-" , Honoka sound hurt and it seems she wants to cry. She didn't mean to mention Eli name but because of her foolishness she makes Nozomi to remember those pain once again.

"Honoka-chan. It's okay. I…I've forgotten anything about her. She used to be someone special to me but now… She just another stranger who used to be in my life"

"Ah…I see…"

The phone call ended abruptly with Honoka hanging her phone with "I need to help my mother" excuse. It supposed to be fun conversation but somehow the conversation turned bitter as a familiar name that belong to quarter Russia girl with her long blonde hair who always standing beside her appear in this conversation. She didn't expected to hear Eli name once again after she promise herself to forget about her after what she done to her several years ago; she knows it may seem selfish for her to do this but all she want from Eli was one phone call. It doesn't matter if it some kind of video call or just the ordinary phone call, what matter for her is Eli condition.

Six years has passed. She didn't get any single phone call from Eli. Even a mail or a letter from her. All she got was a simple message from Arisa, her little sister, saying her big sister was fine and need some time for her to accustom with the new environment. At first, she can understand her situation especially she is studying in foreign country that far away from her with so many differences such as the time length or high competition among peers. In the first two years; she didn't taking it to much because deep inside she knows Eli will be come to her. But in the next years she becomes more worried with her best friend condition. She never left a message to her dear sister like it used too. Until one day Arisa come to her place and give her a photo without any message on it. She understand it very well the meaning of this photo because she already experienced may times before. This photo was a farewell gift from Eli. Her last gift for Nozomi.

Nozomi then took a glance at the photo in her table. It was Eli photo. Her face look very tired and her smile is not bright as it used too but still she have those charming eyes that makes Nozomi feeling nervous every time she looking at those cerulean eyes. "E…lichhi" Said her softly as she stroking Eli picture. Suddenly droplets of tears drenching into Eli picture. It's been a while since she is crying like this. She remembers the last time she looking fragile like now and it was when she was taking Eli for her departure. She tried her best to be strong that time but finally she lost it when she saw Eli entering the boarding gate and leaving her heart ache. Even six years has been passed since that day.

Nozomi then look at the watch beside her bed. The time shows 07.45 am. She still has some time for her work but after her conversation with Honoka she doesn't have any interest to continue her sleep so she decides to get ready for her work. After taking a quick bath and dressed up with just a simple dark blue long sleeve shirt along with an indigo legging. She then take her camera kit with her along with her beloved sweater; after she locked the door Nozomi walked through to parking lot until she find her old minivan given by her family.

After spend thirty minutes in the street she finally arrived in some residential area that located not far away from the city. She then meets with several of crews that been preparing something in the park and greetings them. "Hallo, Yoshimoto-san. Is the preparation for today photo shoot already done? Just make sure everything in place. We don't want to see our number one idol sad, aren't you?" Nozomi then left the crew to let them finished their work. She take out her precious camera and taking several photos while waiting for certain black haired woman to come. Several hours has been passed finally a familiar figure can been running into the park. This woman was Yazawa Nico. Who finally becomes a famous idol like she dreamed on and just back from her national tour.

"Whew… I got in time. Oh no… I need to readjust my make up! Where is my pouch?! It's not in my bag! Where is it?! Where is it?!" , said Nico as she looking her makeup kit.

"Nicocchi…"

"WHAT! Ah...you", yelled Nico.

"Eh?! That's it?! Sob…sob…sob… Nicocchi… You really cruel. We used to be a friend. Don't you remember it? Like that time when the both of us going out together or when you inviting me to your house. I still remember every detail about you so…how…could you forget about me, Nicocchi!", said Nozomi dramatically.

"…Nozomi. What is it?", asked Nico worriedly.

"Nothing~ Just hurry up. Everyone has been waiting for you. Or…do you need my assistant?", Nozomi then show her mischievous smile.

"N-no need! I-I can do it myself!"

"Got it. Don't make me waiting for you, okay?"

"Hai…. "

"Haah… Hello, Honoka? I just meet with Nozomi. She…she doesn't look okay to me. Her face. It's look very sad. Did something happen?", ask Nico.

"I…I accidentally mention Eri name"

"What?! Seriously, Honoka?! What are you thinking?!", yelled Nico angrily.

"I-I'm sorry. I just too excited when I got news about Kotori and…and then I called her to tell her about this news. And without I knew it…", explain Honoka.

"You mention Eri name"

"That's right…. Sorry. I-I just missed Eri-chan….", Honoka then begin to apologized. Nico who notice the sadness in Honoka voice decide to cheer her up.

"Eeeh. Only Eri? I should tell Tsubasa-chan. She must be happy hearing this news", said Nico innocently.

"I-I mean is… Everyone else in µ's! Including you!"

"Hai, hai. I understand. But…Where is she exactly? For these past six years she didn't left a single message for us. She just simply left us like we were nothing. Haah… Eri, where are you?"

"….."

"Hahahaha. You don't have to worry about this. I'll do something about Nozomi. And you… just prepare the party already. Don't forget to bring Rin with you"

"Got it!"

* * *

"N-Nishikino-san", called the nurse timidly to a certain young doctor with her scarlet hair. Hearing her name been called she turned around and meet with a young nurse who looked very nervous and in the same time look happy. This is not a first time for her to saw that expression. An expression of someone who wants to confess her feelings to someone they like. ' _Haah… This will be the third for this week. I better reject her before someone get mad at me_ ' But before she can rejected her this nurse passed her a phone and ran away from Maki. Maki looked dumbstruck; she doesn't know what makes the nurse to run away from here but she doesn't care as long she didn't get into trouble with a certain woman with her long black hair.

Her relationship with Nico is quite complicated; she even didn't believe it when Nico came toward her and confessing her own feelings after they coming home their trip. She still remember how hot her face that time after hearing Nico confessions and can staring at her beautiful face. Without saying a word. She admits it that her answer may not as good as Nico confession but somehow she can manage it and said all those beautiful word without her notice it. ' _Baka! W-where are you going?! I-I never said you can go not…not after you hearing what I'm going to say to you. N-Nico…chan… I…Actually I always been thinking about you all this time. Especially when the time of graduation almost near. Knowing you are not going to be there with me it…Makes my heart hurt. So…Please don't leave my side. I-I want you…to be with me…forever_ ' Her face become really red after she done reminisce the time when she confessing her love to Nico. She never expected she can be that bold that time maybe because she just too afraid that she will losing Nico after she graduated and doesn't have another chance to see those beautiful smile again.

All of that was a past for her because right now Nico is her official girlfriend and everyone knew about it. Not everyone…Just her close friends that knows her relationship with Nico. And beyond that. It will take times especially Nico have a reputation that need to protect and she doesn't want to be the person who ruined it. _'Ahhh… I should take this phone now. Before whoever called me sending a complaint to this hospital telling that I didn't want to take an urgent call because I'm to busied recollecting my sweet memories with nice. And I…defininetly don't want that'_ Thought Maki inwardly as she put the phone into her ear.

"Hello"

"Hey, Maki-chan. Who is that girl?", asked Nico curiously.

"She is one of nurse working in Nishikino Hospital. Why?"

"Her sound really devastating when I'm mention I'm your girlfriend", said Nico blatantly.

"W-what?! How could you say something embarrassing in front other people?", Maki began coughing nervously as she didn't expect her girlfriend to reveal their relationship to someone else beside their friends.

"That's not embarrassing. I'm just want they to know that just belong to me. But…Maki-chan you suddenly become like Umi. Maybe you should spent your time with someone else beside her", complaint Nico regarding Maki previous comment.

"Thank you for your concern but I'll prefer her than someone else"

"I see….Have Eli called you once since she study abroad?"

"Hmm… Nope. But I remember that Umi have her cell phone number. The last time I meet her... She was busy talking with Eli for several hours. I still remember that because we supposed to watch movie together. It canceled because of Eli phone call", said Maki.

"She what?! How can she have Eli phone number?! You said she talked to her, right? Are you sure it was her not someone else?", asked Nico didn't believing with Maki words.

"It was Eli. I know her voice very well"

"How? She didn't call us even Nozomi…her best friend. So…why she call Umi instead?"

" Why? It's because both of them are lover"

"WHAAAT!"

"Geez, Nico-chan. Could you lower your voice, please?!"

"Ah…I'm sorry. Maki…Promise me you're never tell anyone else about Eli and Umi. Especially in front of Nozomi"

"You don't have to tell me about that. Even I didn't want to see her crying like that time"

"Hmm…I must go now. Or I will get a punishment from Nozomi"

Time pass by really quickly, when Nozomi coming back to her apartment it already dark so she decide to end the day by sleeping a little bit early than she used too. ' _Today was really tired. Not only because of my work but also... because of her. I never expected to hear her name once again. Hah... Just forget about it. It's not like I'm going to see her again soon. I mean she is in another country that takes several miles from here. And... It's not like she want to see me anymore'_ She thought she can forget Eri presence easily but it seems she is wrong; because she still remember everything about her from her sweet and gentle smiles into those melodious voice whenever she called her name. " _Nozomi_ " Out of sudden she started remembering those sweet and melodious voice that belong to a certain blonde women who been bugging her mind just now while calling her name casually with her tenderness and caring eyes. And it makes her face begin to heating up and her heart also starting to beating faster than usual. She know why she reacting like this whenever she thinking about Eli it because deep inside she was in love her best friend but she always denied her own feeling because she didn't want to lose her. Someone who accepting her and helping her to be who she is now.

* * *

Today was supposed her day off from her usual busy days and she planning to spend it by sleeping all day along. It seems unhealthy especially for a doctor like her but she really needs this lazy time for her own good. But something unexpected has thwarted her plan. In front of Maki is her beloved girlfriend that comes to visiting her with her best friends. "N-Nico -chan... What are y- Hey! Wait! Both of you! L-let me go! NICO-CHAN!" Maki can only yell helplessly as she was dragged forcefully into Nozomi car. And when she got inside the car she was welcome by Hanayo and Kotori sweet smile.

Maki look very irritated along the road. Because rather than spending her day off in her cozy sofa; Maki was stuck in middle with Rin and Honoka sitting beside her as they guarding her from trying to escape. She doesn't know what is going on here but she knows for sure they are planning something bad behind her back. And she definitely didn't like it. She then looks around her; she can see a view of ocean in front her and a magnificent villa behind. Seeing that villa makes Maki looked very surprise especially this villa is one of her parents property and she doesn't know they can get permission to used it without using her help. Nico can only smile seeing her girlfriend cute reaction. Once they got to the destination; Rin and Honoka run all the way to the ocean while the rest of them sitting in the beach.

"Maki-chan, Maki-chan! Hyaaah!" , called Rin energetically as she jump toward Maki.

"Haah...Rin. Let me go now... I'm tired. If you wants to play. Play with Honoka"

"Mou, Maki-chan. I'm not the same as I used too! So stop thinking that I came here just for play!" , answer Honoka.

"Eh? We are not going to play? What should I do with all this stuff?", Rin then taking out her bag. All of them look amaze at her especially she bring lots of useless stuff with her.

"Volleyball? And what is this?! Water guns? Rin... Honoka... Are you planning to have a water war with these toys? Did you forget what happen to all of us when you suggesting this same idea six years ago?", ask Nico with her menacing aura.

"Ah...ha...haha...ha...", both of Rin and Honoka can only laugh nervously.

"Hihihihi. Both of you didn't change at all. I thought when I came back here... I... I'll never recognize each one of you anymore. Guess I'm wrong", said Kotori. Tear can be seen in her eyes.

"Kotori...chan..."

"Don't worry. We may be looking a little bit different with our high school day, but... Each one of us still the same person you used to know. Never think such a thing again, okay?", said Nozomi warmly as she take Kotori into her hand and hug her junior as she mind begin trail on her own, ' _Except her..._ '

"W-where is Umi and Eli? I- I don't see both of them...", asked Hanayo innocently.

"..."

"U...Umi... She... In Russia. With Eli... She... just depart this morning. Hehehe. Sorry for keeping this", said Kotori. There is a sadness behind her voice but she can't show it to her friends. She just smiles while her heart crushes into piece.

"Ah... N-no. I-I'm the one who should said sorry. I-I didn't kn-", Hanayo who notice Kotori looked worried at her.

"Hanayo-chan. Could you go with me for while? There is something I need to buy"

"A-ah, sure"

"Can I came along with you two?", asked Rin.

"Of course"

* * *

After these three women leave the atmosphere around the beach become intense once again. No one from them have any courage to speaking about the truth regarding the relationship between Umi and Eli. "Umi... She is having a relationship with Eli. And... She is the only person that Eli been contacted all this time. Not you... Not even us... but Umi" Nico know what she doing right now isn't a best way but she didn't want to see Nozomi suffering because of Eli. After Eli left Nozomi change into a different person; she look very gloomy and just spending her whole day sitting in the back of class as she watching outside the window. She even caught Nozomi crying in the toilet for several times but Nozomi always denial it by saying she just too tired from studying too much.

Hearing Nico blunt words makes both Honoka and Maki look very surprised. Especially Maki because she is the one who promised to her not to talk about this issue in front of Nozomi but she broke that promise without her consent. While Nozomi looked very calm somehow. Her expression is may look calm but deep inside she very disappointed and sad in the same the time. She just wishing all of this was a dream but she knows this not a dream at all.

"W-what?! U-Umi...and Eli...? Is this a joke?! Nico-chan! Tell me this is just a joke!" Honoka looks angry and shake Nico shoulder roughly. But Nico didn't say anything. She even didn't have any strength to retort Honoka statement.

"H-Honoka...Stop it…I'm the one you sh-"

"Honoka-chan, let her go. Please. Nicochhi, thank you" , said Nozomi as she showing her gentle smile. Tears began to falling down from her eyes into her cheek. She then running away leaving her friends alone.

"Nico-chan, what are you doing?! Look at her now! She is crying and it's because you're tell her about them!"

"I know! I-I just can't bear it... Seeing her sad face. One more time. It hurt me"

"Umi-chan... Why? Didn't you promise me? I even let her go from my hand... but why? Why you must make her cry like now? Why Umi? Why?", ask Honoka to herseself.

"Honoka..."

"Hah...hah...hah...Why…Must now…When I'm hoped everything will turn good for…both of us. Why Elicchi? Why?"

The reason why they come to here is to preparing a Christmas party that will be coming next week. Knowing today was Maki day off so Nico suggesting to take her forcefully to her own private villa but because of the recent event their plant is failed. When Kotori and the rest going back from their walk; the atmosphere in this seven women begin intense and awkward as there is a lot question among these seven women regarding about Umi and Eli relationship. "Since when?" Everyone look surprised. They didn't expect that Nozomi will be the first person who going to asked regarding these two. But they can understand it very well why she do this it's because she is been in loved with a certain Ayase Eli for a long time. She have been in loved with her best friend since the first time when they meet; it started with an admiration but suddenly those feelings grow into affection as the time goes by. Even though she realized how she feel toward her best friend she didn't have courage to confessing her feelings; the reason is simply because she deserve someone much better than her. Someone who not just smart like her; but can be dependable whenever she needs a help.

So, when she heard Umi name as her partner she feeling happy for Eli. Because she finally found someone in the same length as her not someone who can only drag her down and being burden for her to moving into her dream. "… I don't know when they having relationship. But…those two starting to calling each other…two weeks ago" Nozomi looked surprised but she keep her calm composure intact because she don't want her friends to worried about her. Of course Maki notice it and she kind of regret it for saying truthfully. "I see. Thank you, Maki-chan. Well… Shall we start with the preparation?" Nozomi then decide to change the subject as she has enough with Maki answer. Since that day she promise to herself to never show her tears anymore and decide to forget anything that has something to do about Eli because she having enough with this painful feeling that been kept in her heart for more than six years.

* * *

 **~ 25** **th** **December~**

"H-how are you? I-It's been while. Since we…having conversation like this. I-I received your invitation. And I will…come to Maki place as the invitation said", said the voice from the other side of phone.

"Okay. Is…Is she coming with you?", asked Kotori curiously.

"Hm. I'm really sorry. I'm tried my best to fixed it…but I can't. I'm in love with her. I'm so so-"

"That's okay. I already move one. I'm…feeling much better now. Especially… I already find someone...Someone who will be stayed beside be and never…betrayed me. Thank you for be in my life for a couple years. Bye, Umi-chan", said Kotori.

"Bye. Kotori", Umi then put her phone down. Sadness and guilty can be seen in her face. She want to reconcile with Kotori but what she done to her can't fixed easily.

"Umi. Ah…are you okay? You look sad? Is there something wrong?"

"No. I'm fine. We should go now, Eli"

"Yeah"

Kotori didn't expect to receive a phone call from Umi. It's been a while for her to hearing to calm and gentle voice that used to be called her name in the morning; she really missed that sweet but cool sensation of her voice that makes her ecstatic when she remember Umi voice. Both of them used to be a couple for a several years but the relationship didn't go well as she expected when Umi decide to end this relationship. She thought it has some to do with her family so when Umi said she want to end it she can only accept it. It was not until Umi called her before she coming back to Japan and tell the reason she breaking up with her was because she in love with Eli. Without knowing that someone else also in love with Eli.

And to make it worse they will be coming to today without anyone knows it. Expect her. ' _Umi. Umi. We're not a couple anymore but you still bring a trouble to me. Haah… Umi you're so cruel. You know my weakness very well. You know I will try to help you without you know it. I better keep this to myself..._ ' Thought Kotori as she begins to brainstorming in order to keep her ex-girlfriend safe from her friends wrath. She doesn't want to see Umi injured even though she is the one who making her hurt all this time.

"You look depressed. Is everything okay?", asked Nozomi.

"Ah!Nozomi-chan! W-well…"Kotori look surprised.

"What is it?"

"HONOKA!RIN! COME BACK HERE!", suddenly they can hear Maki voice that coming from the kitchen.

"Nico-chan, help nyaa~", said Rin as she taking cover behind Nico.

"Eh?! R-Rin, w-what are yo-", Nico looked surprised. Rin then pushed Nico body toward Maki who chasing after her that makes both of them collide together. That end up with Nico laying in Maki body where their lips collide accidentally.

"….", both of them stay quite. They don't know what to say especially after that "incidental kiss".

"Hihihihi, Maki-chan we know you're stressful with your work but… that doesn't mean you can kiss Nico-chan in the public", tease Honoka.

"That's right nyaa! Maki is really naughty!Hehehehe~", continue Rin.

"Rin. Honoka.", said Nico and Maki. Both of them looked very scary especially with those dark aura surrounding them that sent a shiver through Rin and Honoka.

"Gulp… Hai…", said Rin and Honoka as they hug each other.

"You better prepare yourself!"

"GOMENASAI!"

"Hahaha…Rin-chan…Honoka-chan…", Hanayo feeling pity with Rin and Honoka fate.

"Shall we?"

"Hmm~"

Each one of them was having fun until the sun set. It has been a long time for them to having a party like this. Especially each one of them busied schedule comparing to when they were still high school girls. After they decided to disband their idol group six years ago; they decide to move on with their life and reaching out their indefinite dreams in front their eyes. One by one each one of them starting to leave out their comfort zones into a new world that they never seen before. Like Kotori, who continue her dream to become a fashion designer by having a study in Paris. Or Hanayo that decide to become a veterinarian because her love with animals. Even though they didn't meet too often like they used to; each one of them still has the same bond when they are in µ's. The bond that will always connect them when they just a young girls until they became shine so brightly like today.

"Ah…I'm full…" Said Honoka as she lying down on the sofa. For today special occasion that been suggested by Honoka so suddenly they were going to have a special Christmas party as well a reunion among µ's member. But because what happening a week ago they decide not inviting Umi and Eli to this event. Even thought there were a couple of person who already sent the invitation before anyone knows it. Nico look into her watch; her face becomes pale out of sudden. And of course Maki notice it. She then take Kotori hand and drag her into the kitchen with her. "Hey, Kotori. Those two. They will be coming soon! We need do something!Or there will be a big fight inside here" Kotori understand what Nico trying to said; of course she doesn't want to her precious friends fighting on each other especially Honoka who secretly having a crush with Kotori. And of course she knows it; because she the one who reject Honoka feelings when she confessed at her after graduation ceremony by telling her that she only think Honoka as a friend.

Suddenly they heard a doorbell ringing for once. Each one of them looks very confused. They didn't expecting any guest tonight. Especially this party was dedicated for µ's members only so each one of them looks bewildered when hearing the doorbell ringing echoing around the house waiting patiently to be open by the owner of the house. "S-shall we open it?" Asked Hanayo timidly as she go to the front door with Rin beside her. Hanayo open the door very slowly while Rin standing beside her as she held Hanayo hand very gently and caressed Hanayo hand very slowly to reduce Hanayo nervousness. Both Hanayo and Rin look very surprised and happy in the same time as they didn't expect to see Umi and Eli standing in front of them.

"Hanayo. It's been a while", said Eli with her usual calm voice as she hug Hanayo very tightly.

"E..Eli...chan..", tears begin to fall from Hanayo eyes. She is very happy to see two of her upperclassman once again. Especially Eli who has been gone for six year without any message.

But this moment didn't last long. Rin yanked Eli hands from Hanayo body and she wrapped her precious friend using her arms protectively. Eli look dumbfounded. She know Rin is very close with her childhood friend that she doesn't feel shy at all to show her closeness in front the member by hugging her or saying how much she likes her innocently. Even though she doesn't realized it that certain words always makes Hanayo heart always beating so hard and makes her feel weak or nervous in the same time that makes her can't look into those charming eyes that always standing beside her. But somehow Rin who standing in front her is completely different than the Rin she used to see because she emanating this unfriendly aura that makes Eli flinched back a little bit.

"R-Rin. I-it's been a while. How are you?", asked Eli nervously.

"Fine. What are guys doing here? No one from us invites you to this party. Just go already!", Rin then shouted at her seniors. She knows what has happen with Nozomi and Kotori after hearing it from Hanayo. That is the reason why Rin doesn't like to see her seniors in this party.

"R-Rin"

"B-but...Kotori the one who told me abou-", explain Umi.

"Just because I'm not smart enough you think you can fool me!Kotori-chan... She will never invite you!Especially to someone she hates so much!", Rin then shouting at her.

"I..."

"You... Both of you... Has ruined everything... Our precious bond. I can't forgive you... sob... sob... especially... sob... you... Eli"

"Rin. I completely lost in here. 'cos I don't what's going on and why you hating me so much. But... I'm really sorry"

"Eli-chan. A-actually it is ab-"

"Umi-chan. Eli-chan. It's been a while", suddenly Honoka standing Behind Hanayo and Rin. Her face doesn't look very friendly at all especially towards Umi.

"Ah, Honoka. Everyone else sorry fo-"

"PLAAAK!"

Everyone look so surprised when they see the usually caring and nice leader like Honoka will hit Umi. Her childhood friend. Umi know the reason why Honoka slap her it because she already break Kotori heart into pieces even though she already make a promise to her to always protect her when Honoka tell the truth about her own feelings. She can understand how angry she is especially when the person she loves is been betrayed like this. And Umi didn't said a word after being slap by Honoka; she just look down at the floor as she didn't have a courage to look at Honoka teary eyes. Because she knew what she done to Kotori is unforgivable and she doesn't deserve a forgiven from Honoka itself especially after she has breaking her promise not to make Kotori cry.

"Don't you know how hurt Ko-" Before Honoka could said much further Kotori already appeared between her and Umi separating these two women from any unexpected event. Kotori give her usual sweet smile to Umi and then go inside to house as she dragging these two uninvited quest with her. When they got inside the house Eli realized someone is missing from this group. Someone who been together with her since she just moved to this foreign country. Someone who is helping her to make her realize what she really want or dreaming on all this time. Someone who she never feels shy about to shared in term of her weakness. Someone who always pushing her and give her support whenever she is feeling down. Someone who is suddenly became part of her life six years ago.

"Nozomi. I don't see her. Isn't she come to here?"

"Nozomi is here but…she doesn't want to see you", said Nico bluntly.

"Why she didn't want to see me? Please tell me the reason"

"I'm sorry, Eli. I already promised her to keep it secret from you. Not just me…Everyone in here already promise to her. So…We can't help you. Sorry"

"I…see. Then let me meet her now. Where is she sleeping? Second floor? Then I'll go find her", Eri just looking at Nico. She can sense that Nico will not going to tell her what happens to Nozomi no matter how forceful she is. Eli then decides to find Nozomi by herself even though Nozomi will hate her for being a busybody.

"W-wait! S-she wants to be alone right now. She …told me that… she have some urgent work that need to be done by tomorrow. T-that's why just leave her alone and let's have some fun. Haha…hahaha…", said Maki.

"Thank you for the offer. But I know she just don't want to see me for a certain reason. And I'm going to ask her why", said Eli insisting to meet with Nozomi.

"Don't you understand it! Nozomi-chan doesn't want to see you!She has been waiting for you for six tears!But you didn't ever call her for once! And then you come here…Expecting that everything will be the sa-"

"Rin-chan. Thank you. Hai…Eli-… A…Ayase…san. It's been a while"

"Ah…Yeah, it's been a while…Nozo…T-Toujou…san"

After hearing the doorbell ringing Nozomi nervousness and anxiety come through her mind. She having a bad feeling whoever standing outside the door will make her day is worse than ever and her instinct where correct. When she heard the argument between Rin and Eli; Nozomi decide to go upstairs to her own room and sitting on the bed as tears starting to flow down from her eyes. She can hear everything what happens down there very clear and somehow hearing those words makes her heart really hurt. She can hear how stubborn Eli is like in old time and feel the concerness coming from Eli voice. She wants to go downstairs meet with her precious Eli and hug her tightly but she can't do that especially when she belongs to someone else now. ' _That's right. She was belongs to Umi now. And me…as her best friend…should congratulate her. Ok, Nozomi. Don't worry everything is going to be fine. Just put your usual smile_ '

Eli didn't expect to hear that unfamiliar name coming from Nozomi mouth. She still remember how awkward and scare Nozomi when she meeting her for the first the time but after several month they become really close. ' _No more family names. We called with our surnames so… Why she called me Ayase out of sudden?_ ' Thought Eli inwardly as she feeling sad with Nozomi behavior to her. She then look into Nozomi and look into her face; examine every inch of it. Until she saw Nozomi smile.

Eli knows that smile very well. That force smile. She always show that kind of smile to her or anyone else to keep hidden what she really feelings because she doesn't want to disturbing anyone else with her worriness and that is the reason why she always keep her feeling for her own. Eli didn't say anything. She just looking at Nozomi and her smile explain everything she wants to ask. And the answer is very clear; for her Eli was nothing but a stranger that filling her life for a while and then vanished into a thin air. Of course Eli feeling sad when Nozomi think she was same likes her previous friends before. Who just befriend on her because feeling pity on her. ' _Nozomi. Why? Why you think of me like that? I'm…I'm not the same like those friends of yours. Who… is feeling pity on you? I-I really care on you…Nozomi_ ' As she clenching her fist.

Nozomi then take her jacket with her and turn around her face to her friends as she giving her warm smile toward them. "Why don't we take a stroll outside? I bet all of you need some relaxation after those tense arguments. C'mon. C'mon" Nozomi then dragged Kotori out from the house to the house yard near the entrance. Each one of them starts following Nozomi leaving Umi and Eli behind. Umi can see a changes on Eli expressions and seeing her like this make Umi feelings sad so she bracing herself to asked this one important question even though deep inside Umi already know the answer for that question.

"Eli. Do…Do you like Nozomi?", asked Umi.

"Wha?", Eli looked very surprise. She didn't expect to hear that question. Especially from Umi.

"Why you asking me that question? Are you doubting my feelings to you?"

"Maybe. I know I love you so much and when I hear your answer… I'm really happy and delighted. 'cos I can find someone who understand me so well and know how weak I am in the inside. But…I think I'm wrong", said Umi sadly.

"What do you mean? Like I said that time I love you and I will always staying beside you. Accompany you whenever you're feeling alone or been left out by anyone else. And sharing this happiness together with you so you never showing that forceful smile whenever…you see me", Eli try to explain to Umi how much she love her. Then she realizing what Umi trying to said to her.

"All those words. Was supposed to be for Nozomi, right? Actually, I've noticed it for a long time. But, my mind always telling me all those word was for me…who threw everything away just to be with you. And seeing you like this. Make me realize that I just forcing my feelings to you", said Umi as she giving her tender smile.

"Umi. You…Never forcing your feeling to me. I…really love…you"

"Then…You didn't mind at all if she were going out with someone else?"

"I'm fine…As long she is happy. It's what friends are for, right?"

After their small conversation both Umi and Eli go outside following their friends. Once they got outside something cold hit Umi face. All of them looked very surprised and horrified as they know how scary Umi is when she is angry. They begin running away far away from Umi's wrath including Eli itself. "Which. Which one from you who throws this snowball to my face? Confess now" Every one of them shouted in fears as Umi scary side show up and she even begins preparing many snowballs for her own.

"N-ne, U-Umi-chan maybe you sh-", Honoka already collapsed into the ground from Umi high speed throw before she can finish her word.

"This is bad! Honoka…Honoka she already unconscious! Honoka…sob…sob…we will… never forget your sacrifice…sob…sob…", said Nico dramatically.

"N-Nico-chan. I'm still… Ok- GWAAARGH!", another ball fly into Honoka direction. And this time she really unconscious.

"Umi-chan, you're so cruel!Just because she slap you before doesn't mean you can hi- ARRRGH!"

"RIN!"

"Now. Who's next? Ah! I know! How ab-"

"If…if you dare to hit her. Then you must fight me, Umi-chan! Eli! You help me!"

"What?! But…I don't want to involved in this"

"Eli. You need to rethink once again in term of your feelings for me. Because... I don't want to see you regretting your choice in the future. So, I want you to using this chance to clearing your mind. And find your real answer", said Umi as she encouraging Eli to be honest with herself. She then throws the snowball in her hand into Eli's face.

"Umi. Wh-", a cold sensation hitting Eli face. She then looking to Umi direction and find Umi is crying with that gentle smile she always shows to her. "Umi. Is that mean you're giving up on me?"

"Eh?!", everyone who standing around them look very surprised after hearing Eli words.

"Yes. Since the beginning…You never love me. Your love is for Nozomi but… you're too afraid what will happen to both of you. So you decide to throw away that feeling. Then you realized it you can't forget her easily. No matter how hard you are trying to push her away from you. You heart…You heart just want to be her. No one else"

"All…all this…time…Eli-chan has been…in love with Nozomi-chan?", asked Hanayo as she looking to Eli.

"…..", she didn't said anything. But they know she have the same feelings as Nozomi seeing from her face expression.

"Seems you already find the answer. Then… Take this for making me cry! And... You better talk to her now before it's to late", said Umi as throw another snowball into Eli face.

* * *

Kotori inform her that Nozomi was wandering alone deep inside the forest behind Maki's villa. Eli then following Nozomi trail until she find a familiar figure standing in front of garden of lilies. She then walking very slowly to beside her; she then take a small gaze at Nozomi direction and she can see a pain and sadness from Nozomi facial expression. Seeing Nozomi so fragile like this makes Eli feeling guilty. Maybe Umi was right about her all this time but she just never admits it.

She then remembers her conversation with Umi a couple minutes ago. And she maybe need to think about this one more time before she taking a rough decision that everything between her and Nozomi will never work. ' _I can't lose to Maki. She even doesn't know how to be romantic in front of Nico. Unless someone helping her out'_ Eli then turns her gaze to Nozomi. She can see turquoise eye shining brightly under the moon sky illuminating her beautiful face. Eli can stop mesmerizing at Nozomi beautiful face and she straightens up her arm to Nozomi hand intertwining their hand together.

"I'm sorry…", said Eli.

"Why? Why you didn't call me? I-I have been waiting for your phone call…I even start thinking something…bad happens to you",Nozomi then turn her face towards Eli. She than begin to asked the reason why she never called her.

"All those six years…I…was planning to call you. But… I'm too scared for the outcome", Eli then begin explain the reason why she didn't called her.

"What kind of outcome you're afraid of? You…can always…tell me. Aren't we friends? Elicchi", said Nozomi as trying to reassuring Eli.

"Hm. I thought you're going to call me Ayase for the rest of my life", teased Eli after hearing Nozomi remarks.

"Somehow I didn't like it. Elicchi suits you better"

"Same for me"

"Hehehehehe", both of them begin to laugh. After six years been separated these two women is still the same as they were young.

"We still the same aren't we?"

"Yeah…" Silent engulfing these two women once again. Nozomi knows this the last chance for her to be honest with Eli. Whatever the result is she will accept it.

"Elicchi. Do you know why I became a photographer?", asked Nozomi as she walked in front of Eli.

"No…"

"The reason is quite simple. I want to see the brightest cerulean color I ever seen before once again. I have been searching for it…everywhere. But… I can't find it. No matter how hard I try to look it"

"How can you not find it? Is it something common that can be seen around you?", said Eli a little bit confused.

"It's true. But this cerulean color I see is different. Is not only bright and shiny it also attracted me with its warm and calming feelings", Nozomi then look at the sky. Her face shows a tint of red from the boldness of her words.

"Warm and calming? We're talking about color, right?"

"Hahaha. Of course I'm talking about color. After six years… I can see this beautiful color once again", Nozomi turn around to face Eli once again.

"Really? It is somewhere around here?", said Eli as she looking around the garden. Looking for a certain cerulean color that makes Nozomi entranced by its beauty.

"Elicchi. Elicchi. I'm talking about you", said Nozomi.

"Ah…", Eli then look at Nozomi face. She can see how red Nozomi face and finally understand what she trying to said to her.

"Eli, actually I've been in lo-"

"I love you. Since we've been friend in high school. But I don't have courage to tell it. That's why I always keep it for six years. I…even push away my feelings for you when I'm with Umi. And it seems she notice it. Maybe…that's why I never called you… As I'm too afraid what happen to you after six years. Like you're with someone else who is much better than me", Eli begin confessed her feelings to Nozomi that been keep inside her heart for six years.

"Eli…cchi…"

"Ah! N-Nozomi…here…t-take this…", Eli then give her handkerchief to Nozomi as she didn't expect to see her cry.

"I…Is it true?"

"Hah?"

"That you love me…Or this is one of your lie… to make me happy. If it's just some kind a lie. Please stop it. Y-you…don't need to force yourself…to saying it. Because I knew you're neve-"

Nozomi feel soft sensation on her lips she doesn't know what is it until she caught a glimpse of blonde hair in front of her; realizing what is it makes her face begins heating up as she didn't expect to being kissed by Eli. The person she loves the most. She doesn't know what to do to her. She can only look at her best friend as she enjoying Eli soft lips that still lingering in her lips even though she knows what happen between her and Eli is wrong. ' _Eli... Why she doing this to me? Isn't she and Umi… in a relationship? So…why she kiss me…her friend?'_ She then take a look at Eli's face and she can see a blushed in her face; seeing Eli embarrassing face makes Nozomi understand why the kiss she is feeling right now is quite rough and clumsy because it was Eli first kiss. Even though she has been dating for several years with Umi; Eli never been as close as this because she knew the taste will not as sweet as you kissing someone you really love.

Eli knew what she did right now is to quick but she need something to proof Nozomi that she never lied; she maybe a coward in Nozomi eyes for running away from the fight without knowing the result is but she kind hurt when Nozomi saying all what she said just now was lie. Eli then decides to kiss Nozomi to make her know that Nozomi was the only person she loved and have been inside her heart all this time. No one else. It seems Nozomi begin to understand what Eli trying to say to her and it makes her heart pounding so fast knowing the fact that her best friend is have a same feeling with her.

Nozomi than close her eyes and she move her hands towards Eli face then she hold Eli face very slowly and uplift her chin as she returning Eli sweet kiss; Eli didn't believe that Nozomi will return her feelings at first but seeing the person she loves return her kiss makes her really happy. Nozomi then pull apart from Eli inches away from Eli position until a strong arm pull her into a tight hug; a nostalgic scent enwrapping Nozomi nostril as Eli was burying her head in her shoulder. She can feel a warm sensation drenching her jacket. She turn her face and she Eli crying in her shoulder; she can see tears coming from those beautiful eyes into her jacket and seeing Eli crying like this makes Nozomi feeling sad too and want to cry like her. Not until she saw that sweet and caring smile."T...Thank you...for letting...me by...your side..." Hearing Eli kind words makes Nozomi can't hold her tears anymore; she was really happy that day not because she can see Eli again after six years but she finally has an answer for her question. " I-I'm... sob... sob... the one... sob... who should... sob... sob... thank you"

* * *

New Year is almost coming and like usual Honoka planning to celebrate it in one of Maki villa. The reason is she just want to have fun with everyone else especially their Christmas party was ruined because of Umi and Eli appearance. But everything turns to normal once again after Eli confessed her feelings to Nozomi and Umi decide to fix up her relationship with Kotori. Umi knows her chance to get Kotori heart is very low especially when she already have someone she likes (even though she just lied about this). But she will try to fixed her amazing relationship with Kotori.

And when the New Year comes; Honoka already prepare everything from the food into decorations. Along with her companion, Rin. Where Maki just sitting in the corner as she look at Nico who enjoying her tea time with Hanayo. Maki doesn't know how she got involved with all of this. The last thing she can remember is Nico asking her to come to her house and when she got there she begin to seduce her with her adorable eyes. The next thing she know is... she already in here with her friends.

"Happy New Year!", cheered Rin and Honoka.

"Haah... I can't believe this. Even they are taking this place for New Year party. Seriously, Nico...How do you do it?", said Maki as she looking at her private villa that been used for another party once again.

"I'm just promising to your mother to make you a better woman. That's all~", as she winked to Maki.

"You wha?!"

"W-well...At least it much better compare to the Christmas, right?", said Hanayo.

"Much better? How? I'll prefer her Christmast wish than these one"

"What's the different? In the end you have more time with your precious Nico-chan. Hehehehe", tease Honoka.

"I'm totally agree with Honoka-chan and you maybe can learn something useful from it nyaaa~"

"Hey, I can take care myself! Maybe you're the one who should do this"

"No need nyaa. I already have Kayochin with me. And with her beside me...I can be much better than you, Maki-chan", as she running away toward Hanayo.

"Sorry for interrupting. Anyone know where those four is?", asked Nico as she looking around.

"You mean NozoEli and KotoUmi? They should be here soo-", before Hanayo can finished her word the door open suddenly revealing two familiar figure.

"Hey, everyone", greet Nozomi and Eli to her friends.

"Nozomi-chan! Eli-chan!", said Honoka and Rin as they begin to hug Nozomi and Eri very tightly.

"Where have you been?", asked Nico.

"Sorry. We just finished baking a cake for everyone"

"A cake? Where?"

"Here", Nozomi then give the cake to Honoka.

"Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan! You're the best! We love you!"

"These two..."

"Well…It only left Kotori and Umi"

"About them…I don't know if they going to come or not. Since that event those two become far away. I… even try to reconcile them but …they always reject my offer. Haah...I'm a useless friend. When they need my help I can just watch them hurting their self. I wonder what should I do?", said Honoka feeling guilty.

"Honoka-chan. You don't have to worry. Both of them…already reconcile without you know it"

"How do you know it? From one of you reading?"

"Hihihi. Of course not silly. I just received a nice photo from Kotori. Look", Nozomi then show her phone.

"Ah…They back again. Somehow I'm feeling guilty with Kotori and Umi. I wonder did I deserve all of this…"

"Stop blaming yourself. If anyone need to blame it will be me. I'm the one who forcing my feeling into you. But thanks to you I can start over my relationship with Kotori. Right, Kotori?", said Umi who startled her friends.

"Hmm~ By the way…Umi-chan, I decide to open my own boutique this year. Maybe… we should start living together…like in your apartment. For saving cost. What do you think, Umi-chan?", as she circling around her hands around Umi neck and begin to talk seductively with Umi.

"Of course you can. Then….should we go to your new home now?", ask Umi with her usual cool voice.

"Sure, I love too"

"Sorry everyone. We just have an urgent issue. We'll see you again next week. Bye", Umi then hug Kotori in bridal style and then leaving the house in hurry.

"Wha-"

"Woah…That's unexpected. I've never seen Umi acting like this", said Honoka. She look very surprised seeing her childhood friend acting like that. Considering she is very shy in terms of romantic issue.

"It's been six years since our high school life. Even someone like Umi can change too. Although some of us still the same. Right, Elicchi?"

"Mou, Nozomi…"

 _ **~Fin~**_


End file.
